Vanity
by Myaru
Summary: Set during the Presented Scholars arc. Reishin and Kouchou negotiate for Shuurei's safety during Chamberlain Sai's bid for power.


**Vanity  
By Amber Michelle**

.

_Originally written for the 'frost' theme at the Saiunkoku Challenge community; posted on July 3, 2008._

_I abuse geography with impunity, and I owe the name iMenekhet/i to Jacqueline Carey. Set during the Presented Scholars arc._

* * *

.

He was at the window when Kouchou entered the chamber she used for entertaining personal clients, fan spread, the carven blades just visible over his shoulder. Her evening was cleared of all engagements, though negotiations with the lord of the Kou clan rarely lasted more than one span of hours. The tasks he requested demanded little of her own time - maybe an hour or two to dispatch orders, perhaps time to write a letter or give her personal seal if absolutely necessary.

It was his vanity, Kouchou thought as she gave her usual greeting, that required her undivided attention for a night he would not be present for. He was dressed for entertainment; his silks were very fine but plain, the colors deep, red and brown and violet. His hair was unbound, of such a fine texture and sheen her fingers twitched at her side. _Vain_, yes. He never spent the night with her. He was too cold for that - too cold for anyone, she suspected, but his wife.

He turned around and the fan snicked shut. "Kouchou. A pleasure, as always." His smile was slight.

She bowed and gestured to the table, its porcelain tea service, and two chairs. A lamp burned at one edge, turned low. She moved to the other side and poured a cup. "We haven't had the privilege for quite a while, Lord Reishin," Kouchou said, watching him sit and placing the tea before him. "What brings you to Kougarou tonight?"

He sipped without hesitation, paused a moment to savor the taste, or perhaps to search for the subtle bitterness of poison. "Shuurei," he said, examining the cup, and her hands froze in the motion of pouring her own tea for a few precious seconds. "I trust you have arranged for the security of this room, as requested."

Kouchou straightened and put the pot down. "Of course."

"I have reason to believe Chamberlain Sai will move against me within the week. As soon as he does she will be in danger." His mouth was always set just short of a frown, and now the corners turned down slightly, his eyebrow lifting a fraction. "There will be an investigation of some sort, a trial perhaps. I'm told he has used Kougarou for his dealings with the black market."

"Yes." Kouchou stared at her tea, only taking a sip when she remembered how wary the man was. He would watch for such a sign if he suspected her of duplicity. "Afternoons, mostly. His lot is... unpleasant. Currently they're searching for the Sa Clan's ring, and I don't believe he has given any other orders to date."

Reishin nodded, spreading his fan with one hand, the corner over his mouth. "Sai will use you to strike at Shuurei - only to confine her, I suspect. He isn't brave enough to attempt a more serious solution."

She sighed. "You can't threaten him a little more?"

He chuckled, his smile tight-lipped, and turned his attention to the window.

Apparently not.

Kouchou sipped her tea and watched the lamp flame bob and flare, then dim, always a fine, sunny yellow competing with the gold embroidery on her guest's collar. She could manage almost anything in the pleasure district, but there were variables in any equation that could fly out of her control if she wasn't very careful about where she placed her pieces on the board.

"They had better not lay a finger on her," he said softly. "Not even to shift one hair on her head. Is that understood? I don't care what you have to do or how much it costs. You will be reimbursed."

"I would never allow Shuurei to come to harm," she said sharply. "And to imply I would demand compensation for--"

"That isn't the point." The fan snapped shut. "Are we in accord, or shall I have my own agents take care of her?"

"Yes, of course," she said, more loudly than intended. It was his vanity, she thought once again - vanity that demanded her vocal capitulation even when he knew she was his to command in this matter.

"Then--" Reishin faced her once again and rested his fan on the table. She watched his icy facade soften, the lines of his mouth relaxing and his eyes lidding slightly. "I was told you acquired an import from the far south."

_Ah_, yes. They had saved it for him when he made his appointment, and for a moment Kouchou considered letting him leave without a taste. Someone should say no to the man on occasion. Those in the pleasure district, however, were not in the business of refusing wealthy clients in fits of pique. She clapped her hands for a servant and had the wine delivered in a tall, slender decanter of the finest alabaster. The accompanying cups were carved with lotus petals, and beside them, a plate of small, round rice balls with sweet sesame filling were arranged atop a bed of akajiso leaves.

"Our buyer tells me this came from a plantation on the coast, near the delta." Kouchou filled his cup with ruby red wine, handing it to him carefully. The scent was tart and strong enough to overwhelm the herbs in the lamp oil. "From the place called Menekhet."

"An exotic locale, I've heard." Reishin breathed its aroma, sipped, and lowered the cup. His lips, stained red at their seam, curved wide when he gave the wine a second look.

"The pomegranate," Kouchou said, covering her mouth to hide her smile, "is said to be a symbol of virility."

"Is it." He tipped the cup again, placing it on the table with a soft click. "Spoken by the same authority that declared red the color of passion, no doubt. Is it true?"

She sighed, shrugged, glanced at the lamp. Half an hour. Even she couldn't work that quickly, alas. "I can only imagine."

"Indeed." He was up and beside her chair in two smooth steps, and his finger curled under her chin, nudging her up. "Your speculation," he said, his other hand curving around her waist and drawing her in, "will be adequate compensation for any future expenditure under your roof. Is that satisfactory?"

Kouchou curled her fingers over his shoulder and creased the fine red silk, breathing in the spicy, honeyed scent of wisteria clinging to his hair. "It isn't nice to string a woman along, Lord Reishin."

_Hmmm_, he breathed over her ear, his lips brushing the sensitive spot behind the lobe. Her skin prickled. "Why don't we discuss that later?"


End file.
